fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Curiosity
" For this test you both will utilize this new bodys tocomplete the next ten test chambers" GLaDOS voice boomed throught the facility. P-Body and ATLAS alid down the new elevators made for a human and met at the floor below. The elevators opened and they both examined there new bodys. They both were turned into humaniod androids, ATLAS turned into a man of around 6 feet with a slim thin body, with the Aperture white glossy paint exposing him as an android. P-Body on the other hand was turned into a humanoid female android of a slim build with small breasts and black slimulated hair that contrasted on her white paint job. They both looked at each other and made a friendly tap of portal guns and sprinted in to the first test chamber. Over the course of the few test chambers, the two had begun to grow closer after each chamber, beyond friend ship at some point and it began to cuminate. At the end of the last test chamber the were about to enter each others sperated elevators, P-Body pulled ATLAS by his shoulder and gave him a loving kiss. ATLAS push his partner away, and squecked in confusion and anger. P-Body gave a few confused beeps and squceks and started a simulated sob, dropping to the floor,flinging her gun, and face in hands. ATLAS scowled at her but grew sipmithatic, dropped his gun and knelt next to his partner and put his arm around the sobbing android. He beeped trying to get her to stop but she didnt stop for a few minutes but when she did she lowered her hands and looked up apoligeticaly at ATLAS at huged him tightly, ATLAS returned the hug. He pryed the senstitive being from his orange jumpsuit and held her face gently, as well as stroking it. The both had a huge surge of emotions, and shared a passionate kiss and when they look at each other when they stopped the both were full of emotions they couldnt control. ATLAS then notice a bulge in his pants and P-Body statared at it. She preceded to touch it when she gave a short pant as she stared at her own crouch, the jumpsuit was damp. ATLAS was the first to take off his clothes, a good six inche penis sprung from his pants and he poked it. P- Body followed with a puzzled stare at her moist vagina. After a few minutes they both knew what action what they should do now. P-Body lay on the ground submissively spreading her smooth legs and arouse opening. ATLAS proceeded to tear of his shirt as P-Body wiggled out of hers quickly, revealing her soft breasts and hard nipples. He knelt in between her legs and gave an unsure beep, but his partner reassured him so he began to prod her pussy. She gave a sharp squeal as he teased her, his breaths coming out a bit faster. She begged him to fuck her and he complied, forcing his member passed her warm moist lips. The gave the electronic equivalent of a groan as ATLAS pushed on further, the woman clenching her teeth as pure pleasure filled both there minds.But ATLAS was stopped by a simulated hymen, so he applied more pressure to break it, his partner arching her back. When the hymen finally broke and his penis reached it's limit, and P-Body gave a small squeak of pain and then the electronic purr of pure pleasure. ATLAS kept the pace fast and fierce, giving his partner hardly and time to pant and gasp. Within three minutes, the room was filled with the sound of electronic panting, as the final push of ATLASs cock caused him to cum as well as P-Body, both electronically beeping as they finished. They came apart and the female let her partners juices flow out of her and the male crawled up next to his girl for a long and meaningful kiss. Category:Stories that are rated NC-17